Character Creation
OVERVIEW All new characters all start at level 1. For now, they are either residents of, or just arriving at, the continent of Illacrim. Firearms do not exist in this campaign at this time, but may be 'unlocked' at a later date. Any character option that is based off of them is not allowed, even if they are left out of the sections where we ban specifics things. Ability Scores We use a 20 point buy. Only two stats may dip into the negatives and you may not have less than 8 or more than 18 in any stat AFTER all racial/misc modifiers. Character Sheet You must use the sheet linked in this thread . No other character sheet will be accepted. Name your file according to the following convention: *"Character date level.pdf" For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1.pdf" *If you submit and then realize you made an error, add a "Fixed" to the end of your file name. For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1 Fixed.pdf" *If you submit a new sheet the same day, either because new significant changes have occurred, or a Realm Watch has asked you to make changes, add a v2, v3, etc... For example, "Slag Fats 12-1-2014 L1 v2.pdf" 'Sources' We only use official Pathfinder sources. Playtest material is not allowed unless explicitly allowed here. Firearms do not currently exist, and anything setting inappropriate from the Technology Guide is not permitted. Races We have a limited selection of available races at this point. As time passes and events happen, more and more races will be 'unlocked' and available for play. A full write up on the available races can be found on our Races page. Here's a summary: * Aasimar (Premium Race, Scion of Humanity and Sparke of Immortality alternate racials banned) (Unlocked Feb. 10th, 2015) * Dhampir (Unlocked Sept. 27th, 2015) * Dwarf * Drow (Premium Race) * Elf * Gnome * Goblin (Unlocked Sept. 22nd, 2014) * Grippli (Unlocked Nov. 11th, 2016) * Oversized Goblin (Unlocked Oct. 13th, 2016) * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Halfling * Hobgoblin (Unlocked March. 12th, 2016) * Human * Kobold (Unlocked Sept. 8th, 2015) * Undine (Unlocked April 7th. 2016) * Orc (Unlocked January 24th. 2017) * Oread * Ratfolk (Premium Race) (Unlocked Sept. 5th, 2015) * Sylph (Unlocked Feb. 10th, 2015) * Tengu (Unlocked Jan. 27th, 2016) * Tiefling (Premium Race) (Unlocked Feb. 10th, 2015) * Vanara (Coming Soon) Premium races are races that are more powerful and thus have limitations on how many of them you can play. For each premium race, you may only have one active character of that race. In the case of a race with sub-races, this limit is for the primary race itself. For example, you may only play a single Tiefling character. Not one Grimspawn and one Pitborn. To see allowed subraces and any mechanical adjustments to them, click on the racial name. If there is no active link, there are no playable subraces. Age and Starting Stats We do not alter stats for aging - age categories are not in use. You may have at most 2 stats under 10, with no stat lower than 8 or higher than 18 after racial modifiers. Just be aware that our GMs do attempt to make you feel the min as profoundly as you feel the max. That eight strength probably means shadows are going to look at you first. Animals are probably going to consider you the weakest of the pack and thus look at you as food. Similarly, other "dumped" stats will likely be exploited. There is after all a reason its called min maxing and not just maxing. Classes * You can pick a class from any of the core, base, alternate or hybrid classes other than those that are explicitly banned. At this point, only the Gunslinger is banned for thematic reasons. * If you are playing a class or archetype that summons, or has an animal companion, eidolon, or other minion feature, you might want to make sure you're familiar with our minion rules before you make your character. * Unchained Changes ** Barbarian *** The Barbarian is replaced with the Barbarian Unchained. *** Any archetypes that replace Trap Sense may instead replace Danger Sense. ** Fighter *** Receives Combat Stamina as a bonus feat at 3rd level. ** Monk *** A character may choose to be either a Monk Unchained or a standard Monk. The Monk Unchained is not compatible with existing archetypes, and a character may not have levels in both of these monk variants. Characters sheets should indicate which Monk class the character has levels in. ** Summoner *** The Summoner is replaced with the Summoner Unchained. *** The Half-Elf favored class bonus is banned. ** Rogue *** Replaced with Rogue Unchained. *** The Skill Unlocks system is avaliable. *** Archetypes that replaced trap sense may replace danger sense instead. Archetypes You may choose Paizo archetypes as per the rules. However, some archetypes are banned from play due to either thematic or balance concerns. See here for the full list of altered or banned archetypes. Deity There is no specific pantheon that we use for Dragons Gate. Your character may believe in who, or what, they wish to believe in. Divine powers do not come from Gods. They come from within. This means your character may chose their deity from any pantheon, or may make one up. You may also worship an ideal. The mechanical result of this is a system unchanged from standard Pathfinder. You have three options: # Use a paizo published deity along with their published domains and favored weapon (this is the only option that allows for a favored weapon). # Use the regular rules for worshipping an ideal, which summed up are pick two domains and you don't get a favored weapon. # Make up your god(s) and use the the rules for worshipping an ideal, which summed up are pick two domains and you don't get a favored weapon. Your choices should be reconciled in your back story. Of course you may always choose to not worship any deity. Alignment You may choose whichever alignment is appropriate for your character concept, even evil alignments. However, we are firmly in the camp of "players shouldn't be asshats". Meaning, any player actively working to make life suck for other players, won't be tolerated. Thus, a more nuanced characterization of an evil alignment is fine. Pure embodiment of evil... not so much. Feats See our feats page for a comprehensive list of banned and altered feats. Skills *Skill Unlocks are in use for rogues and characters who take the signature skill feat. *Background skills are in use. Every character receives 2 bonus skill points per level that can only be spent on the skills listed below. Regular skill ranks may be spent on these skills normally. **Appraise **Artistry **Craft **Handle Animal **Knowledge (engineering) **Knowledge (geography) **Knowledge (history) **Knowledge (nobility) **Linguistics **Lore **Perform **Profession **Sleight of Hand BAB and Base Saves BAB and Base Saving Throw bonuses are calculated slightly differently from the default. These changes only affect the totals of multiclass characters. *A character receives +.5 BAB for every level in a slow BAB class, +.75 BAB for a level in a medium BAB class, and +1 BAB for every level in a fast BAB class. *A character receives a +½ bonus to a save for every level in a good progression class for that save, and a +⅓ bonus to a save for every level in a poor progression class for that save. If any of your classes have good progression for that save, add a +2(non-stacking) to that saving throw. Traits You may select two traits. The following are not allowed: * Drawbacks * Any Trait that increases starting Gold or Equipment. * Any Trait related to crafting. * Traits related to factions that do not exist in the world * Regional traits related to named areas such as cities or countries. * Campaign specific traits * Meta magic reducing traits only affect first level spells * Adopted Trait for non-playable races HP Max at first. After level 1 every EVEN level you get 1/2HD rounded down + 1(bonus) + Con. Every ODD level after you get 1/2HD rounded down + Con. Animal companions work the same way, except to note that their HD are considered levels. So a 2 HD animal companion is treated like a level 2 character. Meaning, they get 8 hp for their first HD and 5 for their second. Thus, they start with 13 + con hp. Starting Equipment Characters will start the game using the average amount of starting gold for their selected class. Personality, Desciption, Background Dragons Gate is meant to be an immersive experience. Bring your character to life! For you background, avoid anything desert themed as that element doesn't currently exist on the starting continent of Eramar. Spells See our spells page for a comprehensive list of banned and altered spells. Rage Abilities In general, all rage abilities have been modified to be more consistent with the Barbarian Unchained. For every +2 str a rage ability gives, it instead gives +1 bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and will saving throws. For every +2 con it gave, it gives 1 temporary hit point per HD. Review and Submit Please review your character sheet and fill it out as completely as possible. You will keep this sheet on your own computer, and submit a copy of it here: Dragon's Gate Dropbox Drag the file to the words “Drag files here to upload”, or choose the file to upload where it says “+ Choose Files”, Note: Once you are approved, this character sheet should be continuously updated. To facilitate this, make sure you are using an up to date version of acrobat reader and that you save normally. Do not sign or flatten the PDF as this will make it impossible to update. Update your character sheet during/after each session. Any time there is a significant change to your character sheet you must re-upload a new sheet. Significant changes are when you level, gain a magic item, mount or pet, or any time there is a change to your attacks, defenses, saves, or perception. If the only things that change are gold, xp, mundane equipment, and perhaps a potion, don't trouble youself. Post a Character Submission Thread After uploading your completed character sheet here dbinbox.com/dragonsgate, you must post a character submission thread for the character so we can communicate with you and review the character, informing you of any adjustments you may have to make. Simply post a new thread, labeled as shown below, and containing all the information described. Thread Title: Name| Race | Class Character Name: ___________ Character & Description: What do you look like, how do you dress, etc. Background Information: Who is your character? Why is she arriving in Rook, or if you live there, what do you do? What are your characters life goals? What to do After Your Character is Accepted After your character has been approved your priviledge on the forums will be changed to Player, at which point you will have access to the Player Haven. Once you have access read the two stickied threads, and create a character bio thread using the template provided. Until this is completed you will be unable to play in any games.